


Fallen Crows

by mangetsu_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Concerts, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Rarepair, Sexual Tension, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangetsu_san/pseuds/mangetsu_san
Summary: When Yamaguchi drags him to a concert of some amateur rock band so he could see his "soulmate", Tsukishima doesn't expect to have a fateful encounter of his own. Especially not with a pierced, frustratingly attractive lead singer who already has a whole army of female fans.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this.

„Tsukki, did you get a hundred percent again?!“ Yamaguchi asked with even more glee than usual as soon as their English teacher handed their graded final exams. If he were a dog, his tail would be on the brink of falling off from all the aggressive wagging. That’s something Tsukishima often thought about Yamaguchi, but not more often than about another teammate, Hinata.

He just hummed. Of course he got a perfect mark, he always did. „Well guess who else did?“ Yamaguchi showed his test proudly. That managed to grab Tsukishima’s attention – Yamaguchi was almost as good of a student as Tsukishima himself, but English was never his strong suit. He knew how hard Yamaguchi had been studying for that test, since English was the only subject separating him from a spotless GPA, so he couldn’t hide the pride he felt for his best friend.

That was how he sincerely felt, but he was never very good at expressing his emotions, so even though he congratulated him earnestly, on the outside he probably still looked as bored as always. „Wanna go get fries with me after school to celebrate?“ Yamaguchi asked, and who was he to refuse that pair of star-studded eyes.

Since English was their last period of the day, and they didn’t have practice on Mondays, they stormed out of school right away. Yamaguchi had more spring in his walk, practically bouncing with every step he took, which Tsukishima learned to find endearing. He usually tried to look as cool as Tsukishima when walking beside him (which was the majority of the time, really), but he couldn’t control himself when he was particularly happy, like today.

He walked that way all through Sendai’s city center, on the way to his favorite fast food restaurant. Even though it was just as inexpensive as any fast food joint could be, he reserved that one for 'special occasions' (which usually meant the end of exam season and maybe his birthday). He said it was ’fancy’, just because it was located on the main street. Whatever, he had already grown too much on Tsukishima.

He wasn’t the biggest fan of fast food, but seeing Yamaguchi fit gigantic burgers into his mouth at once and then get the biggest serving of fries too (he called that dessert) was admittedly amusing. Tsukishima would usually just get a large strawberry milkshake or sometimes an ice cream, because he was more a sweets kind of guy, ignoring Yamaguchi’s pleads to try the newest monster burger. Those were his favorites, no matter what ridiculous, unnecessary things they packed it with that season.

„This is a good day“ Yamaguchi decided „I have a feeling something great is going to happen today!“

„Just because you finally passed the eighty percent mark in English?“ Tsukishima laughed.

„No, I’m sure of it!“ Yamaguchi sounded extremely resolved „Destiny. It’s destiny!“

Another thing Tsukishima would roll his eyes at, but that was borderline charming, was Yamaguchi’s firm belief in soulmates. According to him, everyone had their perfect match already picked out by a higher power, and he will definitely meet his by some sort of grand accident. His favorite daydreaming scenarios were a waitress in a café and a cute girl from another school who takes the same train as he does every day.

„And then I will come in and save her, and she’ll know right away that I’m her knight in shining armor!“ he finished a story after a few sentences that Tsukishima successfully tuned out. It was probably related to his train fantasy – that one got a new version almost every day. One time, it was raining and his ’soulmate’ forgot to bring her umbrella, so Yamaguchi offered his and then she’d have to find him on the train the next morning so she could return it. That’s how far he went in his romantic escapism.

Yamaguchi already knew exactly what this dream girl looked like, so he definitely won’t miss her when he sees her. She has short blonde hair, decorated by some cute hair clips, round ’innocent’ eyes, she’s a lot shorter than him and she smells like vanilla. That last part was oddly specific, even for Yamaguchi’s wild imagination. Tsukishima was afraid his friend was going to end up dying alone if he waits for a blonde with light brown eyes to appear in Japan, but maybe one day he’ll grow out of that phase.

„What’s your ideal type, Tsukki?“ Yamaguchi asked many times before.

„I don’t know, quiet“ was always the answer. Not one Yamaguchi was satisfied with, but with even more excitement than for his own soulmate, he was patiently waiting for some magical girl to sweep Tsukishima off his feet. Tsukishima was too mature to believe such a person existed, but even if it did, it probably wouldn’t be a girl. But Yamaguchi didn’t have to know that.

“Honestly, I doubt that” Yamaguchi argued "I think you need a badass who’ll find your awful personality intriguing. I bet you want someone just as smart and sarcastic to challenge you.”

“Wow, Yamaguchi, you got me there” Tsukishima raised up his arms meekly “That might be just what I’m missing in my life. I’ll go look for some douchebag to argue with right now.” ‘Douchebag’ was gender neutral, right?

“Well _my_ soulmate is not like that” Yamaguchi went on “She’s a sweet, fragile princess who’s always kind to everyone, and…”

 _“Will you please come to our show on Friday?”_ an unknown girlish voice interrupted him. In the middle of the main street, a guy and a girl were handing out some sort of flyers, apparently promoting their gig. Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks. Oh no.

The girl whose arm was stretched out towards him was _exactly_ like Yamaguchi described his ‘soulmate’ – small, short-haired, angelic. Even the star-shaped hairclips were there. She looked like a terrified Pomeranian, even though she was publicly approaching everyone who walked past her, and Tsukishima didn’t even have to look at Yamaguchi to know his mouth was wide open.

“D-Do do you, do you play?” Yamaguchi managed to stutter out.

“Yes, I’m Yachi, the lead female singer!” she said proudly, but still looked only marginally less fidgety than Yamaguchi “This is Yuuji, the other lead singer!”

The man she was pointing at was her polar opposite, with their blonde hair being the only similarity, except even then his was visibly not natural. He was a lot taller than her, but still not as tall as Tsukishima, and he looked… sinister. Everything from the glint of his greyish eyes to his perfectly-shaped smirk screamed ‘over-confidence’. That was the one thing that ticked Tsukishima off the most.

Still, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the stranger. He was thin but muscular, which was easily visible from his green flannel with rolled-up sleeves and blue skinny jeans. He had a black stud in each ear and an undercut, which sealed the whole ‘lead singer of an unknown rock band’ look. It was pathetic how hard he tried to keep that air around him. His personality was probably just as obnoxious as his flashy exterior.

“Sorry, we’re not – “

“We’ll be there! For sure!” Yamaguchi nodded furiously.

“Thank you so much!” Yachi really looked like Yamaguchi just saved her life. Tsukishima telepathically begged her not to continue playing out his soulmate concept. “It’s our first concert ever, and people usually just… pick up the pace when we try to give them a flyer.”

“Did you try putting up posters?” Yamaguchi suggested eagerly “Oh, better yet, you can post it on your social media!”

“Ah, yes, we’ve done that, most of our audience are just Yuuji’s Instagram followers” Yachi admitted shyly. Yamaguchi mimicked the way she rubbed the back of her head and gave that information a polite giggle. Disgusting.

“Let’s go, Yamaguchi” Tsukishima pulled his sleeve and dragged him away from the girl he was now surely going to dub his soulmate. The girl was cute, objectively, but the guy that came with her gave off a very suspicious vibe. He didn't want to stand next to him any longer.

“Hey, blondie!” a man’s voice shouted not even three steps later “Don’t leave your friend hanging. Come see us play.”

Tsukishima looked back at him only for a second, but that seemed to be a fatal mistake. His eyes were even more self-satisfied than before as they winked at him, and even his half-smile looked somehow… hungrier. He quickly tore his eyes from that irritating display and kept walking without a word.

“Tch” he clicked under his breath. _Blondie_ , really, who does he think he is.

“Did you see that?!” Yamaguchi whispered as soon as they got a little further from the two blondes. His eyes looked absolutely terrified rather than happy. “That’s my _soulmate_.”

“Sure, she’s cute” Tsukishima agreed.

“ _Cute?!_ No, Tsukki, she’s _perfect_ ” he breathed out heavily “She’s just like in all my dreams! See, I told you! This is rock solid proof that destiny exists!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is like five times longer, but since the sole purpose of this fic is to be a writing experiment for me, everything's gonna be a little hectic. I wanted to make this Kurotsuki but it didn't feel right, so I thought "hey, who else is hot" and it just happened.


	2. Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the first chapter was really uneventful, but this is where things KINDA start happening. also i'm sorry for my shit taste in music.

„Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai play too!“ Yamaguchi persuaded him a day later during their lunch break.

„Since when were you so fond of Tanaka and Nishinoya? You were afraid of them before they graduated“ Tsukishima mocked him. He knew all his efforts were pointless, but he didn’t want to go down without a fight.

„Tsukki, we _have_ to go! I’ll never see her again if we don’t go!“

„Forget it“ Tsukishima wasn’t forfeiting „Why does it have to be me? Just ask someone else to go with you if you can’t go alone. I’m sure Hinata would be down for anything this dumb.“

„Remeber what that guy said?“ Yamaguchi reminded him „He said _you_ have to come too! He looked like he was trying to flirt with you, though.“

„Yeah, because he’s a snake and that’s their strategy to get people to come. Yachi looks all cute and innocent and he looks like some kind of sex god and then there’s something for everyone“ Tsukishima explained. He wanted to bite his tongue off for calling that slimy bastard a 'sex god', but objectively, it wasn't false.

„Take that back!“ Yamaguchi stood up offendedly „Yacchan is _not_ using her ethereal face to manipulate people! She could never!" Oh god, he already had a nickname for her. How in love can you be with someone you’ve only talked to once in your life? He wanted to snap him out of it, but didn’t know how to do it without hurting his feelings, so he decided it would be best to let him see for himself. Who knows, maybe the girl was just as delusional as him and fell in love at first sight too. He hoped.

„But I guess you’re right about the guy. He looks like he just flirts with everyone by default“ Yamaguchi admitted after some time. It completely slipped his mind that there was a whole guy next to his ’Yacchan’. Hell, they could even be dating, but even the never-trusting Tsukishima found that highly unlikely. Not just because they were such a contrast in every other visible aspect, but because that Yuuji looked like he didn’t do serious and she looked like she didn’t do casual.

„Sorry Yamaguchi, I can pretend to listen to you rant about her all you want, but I’m not spending my Friday night surrounded by sweaty college kids and losing my hearing“ Tsukishima tried to conclude. Yamaguchi became a lot more stubborn than he usually was.

„Because going to a concert is so much worse than watching dinosaur documentaries alone in your room“ he tried to be sarcastic. It didn’t suit him.

„Exactly“ Tsukishima said and returned to the book he was holding. He knew he wouldn’t actually be able to read from Yamaguchi’s insistent whining, but just putting on an uninterested cover made him believe he was a step closer to making Yamaguchi give up.

„What if I promise to buy you strawberry shortcake every week for the next three months?“ Yamaguchi offered instead. It was his secret weapon, the one he always left in reserve if all else failed. Now was the right time to utilize it.

Tsukishima pretended to calculate something in his head. „Fine“, he said in his most irritated voice. All along he was waiting for Yamaguchi to resort to blackmail, so he would have a valid excuse for going to that dumb concert.

* * *

 

Tsukishima’s feet dangled from the edge of his bed as he found himself staring at the stupid leaflet. It had been laying on his desk, strategically hidden under a pile of books, but every night he had to fight the urge to look at it. Damn Yamaguchi and his little ’soulmate’.

 _„Fallen Crows“_   was the large title on the top of the flyer. It seemed fitting for Yuuji (whose last name was, he learned, Terushima), Tanaka and Nishinoya, but Yachi on the other hand looked more fit for something along the lines of „Newborn Kittens“. But that wouldn’t be a very catchy name for a band, he supposed.

Yamaguchi held his flyer in a notebook and stared at it constantly, especially when he was supposed to pay attention in class. In the three days since that fateful encounter happened, he still hadn't stopped talking about it. He worshipped that cheaply-printed piece of paper like it was proof of God’s existence.

Tsukishima couldn’t understand how he already managed to idealize a complete stranger. She wasn’t _that_ breath-taking, but that was just Tsukishima’s opinion, one he probably wasn’t even qualified to have. But more importantly, for all he knew, her personality could be anything from bland to manipulative. Yamaguchi insisted that were just his personal trust issues, but Tsukishima insisted on calling it rational caution.

It was funny how his friend could get his heart broken by a girl who was handing out flyers on the street, but that was none of his business. All he had to do to show his support was go out on that one night, and after that they'll exchange numbers and he won’t have to be dragged into that ever again.

The gig was scheduled for tomorrow night at nine pm, and in a small club Tsukishima had never heard of, suspiciously called „The Trash Heap“. Neither he nor Yamaguchi really went to parties of any sort, even though they were now both eighteen and in their final year of high school. They were sure to stand out in a place full of people who aren’t introverted, freckled or bespectacled, but for the first time ever, Yamaguchi didn’t care about that, so Tsukishima figured he didn’t have to either.

But what angered him the most was that he _did_. He frustrated over what to wear and the whole deal was not only tiring, but anxiety-inducing. It was his first time being pushed into a small space with so many strangers, and if there was anything Tsukishima hated, it was going out of his comfort zone (meaning, his room). There were bound to be drunk idiots and someone might even trip on him or spill their drink over his clothes, and so many other things could go wrong. But it was just a few hours of his life. Then he’ll be free to erase it from his memory.

* * *

 

When Friday night finally came, it certainly didn’t feel like something he’ll be able to erase from his memory, no matter how hard he tried. The club was slightly less awful than he anticipated – there weren’t so many people that it was cramped, but it was still filled with smoke and the repetitive music was blasting at an unnecessarily high volume. Yamaguchi lead him straight to the front of the room, which was only okay because he was farther from the lethal speakers, but it didn’t stop him from feeling overexposed.

For a band that’s never played live before, the turnout wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t a full house either. There still wasn’t anyone on stage, but then again, they had come a little early as Yamaguchi insisted. He wanted to make sure he’d get the best view of his dream girl, and he seemed to be content with the front row.

However, that was a short-lived victory. A mere twenty minutes later an armageddon in the shape of fourty-ish college-aged girls marched in an pushed to the front. They were all dressed up like it was their wedding day, with their faces completely covered up in thick layers of glossy makeup and skirts too short to be appropriate. After the initial confusion, Tsukishima recalled Yachi’s quiet words: _„Most of our audience are just Yuuji’s Instagram followers.“_

Tsukishima already wanted to gauge his eyes out and he hadn’t even seen the (in)famous Yuuji yet. The girls were talking in each other’s ears and giggling like they were about to see a Hollywood actor and not a small indie rock band from Sendai. Seriously, he couldn’t call Terushima unattractive, but he wasn’t attractive enough to amass this many people either. He wanted to believe their music wasn’t as bad as he expects.

„I can’t believe we’re about to see Teru-kun in person!“ a girl standing close to Tsukishima (too close for his liking) said to her friend „I’ve been waiting for them to land a gig for ages!“

So they already had fans, Tsukishima thought begrudgingly. He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but perhaps he should have at least tried to Google their name before coming here. Yamaguchi, of course, did his research, and of course, tried to convince Tsukishima they were „amazing“, but Tsukishima covered his ears every time Yamaguchi tried to force in an earphone. Hearing them today was enough suffering for him, and if he’d heard it earlier, he’d only try harder to avoid coming here.

For that reason he asked Yamaguchi not to even give him a genre, but the only thing he prayed for it not to be was heavy metal. Not that he had anything against the professional bands, but he really couldn’t stand to listen to Terushima screaming into a microphone. Based on the three male band members, that could’ve been it, but Yachi was a wild card. He could hardly imagine someone so petite raising their voice.

„Woah, everyone’s here just to see that Terushima!“ Yamaguchi sounded amazed „Are they blind? Yachi-chan is so much better-looking!“

„Not everyone has your sophisticated tastes, Yamaguchi“ Tsukishima teased. His hands were hanging off the little metal fence as he looked at the empty stage. It was already ten past nine, and he _hated_ when people disrespected his time, but Yamaguchi probably wouldn’t let him walk out after he already made his downpayment in a piece of strawberry shortcake. Plus, he wasn’t sure it was wise to leave him alone with all these wild-looking girls.

„Urgh, why does that tall guy have to stand in the front row?“ a girly voice complained behind his back „Teru-kun won’t be able to see me at all!“ Tsukishima turned around and glared her, but the small redhead was fearless even in the face of a 190cm tall angry-looking guy.

„Sorry, can you move?“ she didn’t try to hide the irritation in her voice.

„Don’t worry, he wouldn’t have liked you anyway“ Tsukishima replied with a polite smile. The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears, and it was now her friend’s turn to glare at Tsukishima like he had just stepped on a puppy.

„Tsukki, that was mean...“ Yamaguchi chimed in worriedly „Maybe we should move back...“

„No, you dragged me all the way here and we came to get the girl of your dreams“ Tsukishima said sternly „I didn’t suffer this much so some whiny college girl could thirst over another average-looking garbage.“ He was really brutal tonight.

He suddenly felt dumb and even more exposed for being the only freakishly tall male person in the crowd, but it was too late to back down. The background music the club was playing suddenly turned off and he wanted to take that as a sign that they are going to come out any second now. Everyone, especially Yamaguchi, was taken aback by the new silence.

That’s when a group of around ten guys came their way, pushing through Terushima’s fanbase with ease. „Good, we’re not late!“ one of them sighed in relief „I can’t wait to see Yacchan!“

„Uh oh, looks like you have some competition too“ Tsukishima grinned at his freckled friend, who looked like he was about to pass out. Unlike Tsukishima, he couldn’t simply send death glares. Instead, he scanned every guy separately while hiding behind Tsukishima, in fear that they will skin him if they find out he had a crush on Yachi too.

The club fell silent again as all the other lights turned off and only a blazing red spotlight grazed the entire stage. Tsukishima’s ears weren’t ready for the screams that would follow.

A lean figure with close-cropped blonde hair and ear piercings took the center of the stage and looked like he was born to be there. He looked significantly different than Tsukishima remembered him from the street – instead of a simple flannel, he was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt that accentuated his strong arms, and the casual blue jeans from that day were replaced by a ripped pair of skinny black ones. It looked good on him, okay, it suited the whole image he had going on, but it was still plain.

„Hello everyone!“ Terushima smiled sheepishly at the crowd „Thank you so much for coming to support us tonight! We hope you’ll like the show we’ve prepared for you and that we’ll have many more opportunities to hang out in the future too!“

There was an eruption of applause and shouting after Terushima finished his generic little speech. Tsukishima’s eyes already hurt from rolling too violently. He still couldn’t see what was so special about the guy.

„I’m Terushima Yuuji, the lead male singer!“ he waved cheerfully „This is my adorable cousin and lead female vocal, Yachi Hitoka!“ Yachi looked like she was about to pass out, and Yamaguchi was even worse. His eyes were so wide Tsukishima worried they would dry out completely by the end of the show. The ovation Yachi got was unfairly weak compared to Terushima’s. No wonder the poor thing was shaking. Thankfully, Yamaguchi and her other ten fanboys were enthusiastic enough to compensate for that.

„This is our badass bassist, Nishinoya Yuu!" Another round of applause. „Tonight you’ll get to see exactly why they call him The Rolling Thunder!“ Does he seriously still force that ridiculous nickname from high school? Well, at least he looked ecstatic.

„And last but not least, the greatest drummer of all times, Tanaka Ryuunosuke!“ Tanaka’s face beamed with pride too, but he still wasn’t as popular with the predominantly female audience as Terushima. Still, the leader's confidence-boosting way of introducing his members was cute.

„Let’s have some fun!“ Terushima cheered finally and the crowd cheered with him. He stuck his tongue out, which seemed to be some kind of signature move, and Tsukishima could see from the first row that it was pierced. Why was he not surprised.

When he took a second look, he noticed Tanaka had also pierced his right eyebrow, Nishinoya had an arrow in his cartilage, and even Yachi had a few ear piercings. She somehow still made that look adorable, tucking a strand of her hair behind the pierced ear so the metal stars were visible. All his prayers went to Yamaguchi.

Yachi clutched the microphone stand like it was her life, Tanaka threw his drumsticks in the air and caught them, while Terushima and Nishinoya checked their guitars. Not only did he sing, Terushima also played the electric guitar. No wonder he had such an impact on girls with low standards.

„She could punch me in the face and I’d thank her“ Yamaguchi just barely managed to say.

„Gross“ Tsukishima replied. It was show time.

The first few tones were produced solely by Tanaka’s drums, but they hyped the audience up right away. Clearly true fans could recognize their songs from the first chord, but Tsukishima had no idea how he was supposed to act. Soon followed Nishinoya’s energetic bass and Terushima’s guitar.

Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Terushima’s voice. It was deep, breathy, almost seductive. No, just almost. He tapped his leather knee-high boot to the beat of the drums and slowly ran his fingers up and down the microphone stand when he wasn’t playing. He was definitely trying hard to play up his sex appeal, and it seemed to be working.

Tsukishima only barely registered the lyrics, but that didn’t matter. It was something about having big dreams and working hard to overcome all obstacles, how stereotypical. He was unwillingly captured and held hostage by Terushima’s performance – everything from the subtle movement of his body to his hoarse voice was like deadly poison seeping quietly into his bloodstream.

Thankfully, Yachi took the bridge and Terushima returned to just his guitar. Yachi’s voice was also impressive, a lot stronger than Tsukishima had expected, but her stage presence was completely different from Terushima’s. Her nervousness was still visible, but she was only an amateur – what mattered was that she had a natural talent and potential to grow out of her shyness.

Yamaguchi’s mouth fell agape as he locked his eyes on Yachi, which was a lot more amusing to watch than Terushima. Sure, the guy was talented, he was a born showman and he could dress, but that didn’t put Tsukishima into the same basket as his fangirls. He still had a questionable personality.

Tsukishima’s moment of peace only lasted as long as Yachi’s bridge, which was not long enough. The two lead singers sang the chorus together and although their voices were drastically different, they blended together stunningly well. He did say they were cousins, so singing was probably something they did together since they were kids, and then decided to form a band when they met people who could play other instruments. Either way, Tsukishima would be lying if he said they didn’t sound good.

Both him and Yamaguchi were surprised by how skilled Nishinoya and Tanaka were with their instruments. It was hard to say which one of them had more energy, because they were both absolutely wrapped up in the show, almost like they were in an isolated universe. Tsukishima wasn’t a music expert, but he couldn’t hear anything wrong with any member’s performance.

The song changed into an even faster one, and now the audience was losing it. The second song was more bass-heavy, which gave Nishinoya his much wanted time to shine. Tsukishima usually cringed when he saw performers overacting on stage, but _Fallen Crows_ had something casual about them that always let you know they were just a bunch of friends having fun.

The lyrics weren’t especially profound, Tsukishima realized once he put effort into focusing on them, they were pretty repetitive and could’ve been taken from any other mainstream song. No one seemed to mind that, because they were too focused on the flashy instrumental and the, well, visuals. Right, another distraction for Tsukishima's traitorous eyes – the other members.

Yachi still looked girly in a red plaid skirt, a simple black t-shirt and white sneakers. She was born for that simplistic schoolgirl look, with only a pair of fishnet stockings giving her some edge. Nishinoya went all out with a studded leather jacket, and Tanaka was typical Tanaka, in a black muscle shirt and green cargo pants tucked into metal-toed boots.

The stage was still covered in red, which was fitting for their sound, and the hotness of Tsukishima’s cheeks. The lights sometimes blinked furiously, but other than that, there were no over-the-top effects like flames or confetti. He could appreciate that.

What was he trying to do? He couldn’t resist looking at Terushima anymore. Tsukishima was already pretty sure he wasn’t attracted to females, but this was a true awakening. It was his first time feeling so magnetically attracted to someone who was right in front of him. He was suddenly hyper-aware of how close they were to the edge of the stage, but luckily, Terushima never looked down at the crowd (unlike the loud duo). His eyes flew over their heads and he was completely focused on singing and playing.

But this was just an illusion. It was unfairly easy to feel attraction towards musicians, especially when they were in their element and doing something they were clearly enjoying. The passion they felt for music was radiating from their skin and the neon lights made them glow like gods, high above the rest. Hell, even Tanaka looked better than he did in school.

That had to be it. Tsukishima settled on that completely plausible explanation and swallowed his spit to try and save his rapidly drying throat. His eyes hurt from all the lights, but at least the music was loud enough to tune out the screeches of Terushima’s fans. It still wasn’t loud enough to mask his inappropriate thoughts, but he’ll take what he can get.

The sweat on Terushima’s skin glistened and that somehow that made him even _more_ attractive. Tsukishima paid special attention to the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he threw his head back and the entire length of his stretched neck, wondering what it would feel like to lick that sweat off of it. With that thought, he knew he'd already gone too far.

Tsukishima couldn’t even keep track of how many songs had passed, and Yamaguchi only looked more dazed. They all just kind of melted into each other, with their trademark style never changing too much, but it was nice. In every song the verses were split evenly between Terushima and Yachi, while they sang the chorus together. Objectively, it was a fun, well-done performance, but it was on an entirely different level when you were hypnotized by one of the singers. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could both testify to that.

„Thank you Trash Heap!“ Terushima yelled at the end of that song. Now that he wasn’t in the role of a talented frontman of a rock band, he was still doing uncomfortable things to Tsukishima’s heart, but not as much as before. Thank god.

„Now as you know, we have two cover tracks on our first album, one from me and one from Yacchan“ he continued after the clapping had died down „We would like to keep that pattern in our performances and end with a special, never before performed arrangement from each of us. Let’s give it up for our star!“

Terushima put down his own mic and the spotlight was now only on Yachi, while the other members stayed on the stage to accompany her on their instruments. The light turned a gentle pink color and Tsukishima supposed the songs of their choosing would be more reflective of their personal tastes. And right he was.

Yachi chose a popular anime opening, which was still upbeat and guitar-heavy, but it fit her feminine voice much better than the band’s original songs. By now she looked completely at home on stage, and singing her favorite song without being compared to her eye-catching cousin might’ve had something to do with that, but it was spectacular.

Yamaguchi’s face changed so many colors in that short period of time and Tsukishima could swear he saw literal stars in his eyes. His face was also sweaty from being near the stage lighting, but maybe even more because he didn’t take his eyes off Yachi the entire night.

Yachi was _shining_ – for the first time that night, she gathered the courage to look into the audience, only to meet the group of boys who were cheering for her. She smiled a little and her voice sounded even fuller. So that was the true extent of her abilities. Tsukishima felt bad again that everyone (himself included) was too blinded by Terushima’s body to acknowledge Yachi’s vocals. Yamaguchi definitely wasn’t one of those shallow people.

During the last chorus, Yachi looked straight at Yamaguchi. She didn’t stop singing, but Tsukishima could clearly see how excited she got, and a new coat of blush on her cheeks. He was sure that would be the death of Yamaguchi. He won’t stop talking about that one second of his life until they graduate college. Well, may his pure heart rest in peace.

„Thank you so much for your support!“ Yachi squeaked a little after her song ended. The applause she got now was much stronger than the one she got when Terushima introduced her – even his fangirls were commenting on how good she sounded alone with a less distracting instrumental. Honestly, she needed a solo career, not to be another member of a band of angry teenage boys. Yamaguchi would probably say they didn’t even deserve to be „graced by her presence“.

Without a special prologue, Yachi left the stage with her microphone stand and Terushima put his in the precise center. There was no guitar around his neck. Oh no. The lights slowly decreased in brightness and became a deep burgundy color. There was a glowing outline of Terushima’s muscles and then he began singing, without any instruments in the background.

_„I’m so into you, I can barely breathe.“_

All Tsukishima could hear in his head after that was a deafening white noise. Terushima didn’t sing those words, he _breathed_ them out so heavily, it should’ve been illegal. It was a damn Ariana Grande song and somehow he managed to make it sound so dark, so evil, so enthralling.

_„But close ain’t close enough ’til we cross the line.“_

Terushima’s raw and low voice, unobstructed by any other sound, was a religious experience. He sang a few more lines before Tanaka and Nishinoya went in with a mad metal arrangement of the song, and it sounded like something he could whisper in your ear. His mouth was dangerously close to the microphone, his eyes slightly hooded and the slim fingers of his left hand wrapped tightly around the mic stand.

_„Oh baby look what you started, the temperature’s rising in here.“_

The band’s version suited Terushima much better than the original, and paired with his sinful voice, it was a completely different track. He still wasn’t looking at the crowd, too immersed in the ray of light above him and some sort of personal fantasy. But then, just before the chorus, his eyes shot down straight to Tsukishima's.

_„A little bit dangerous, but baby that’s how I want it,_

_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body._

On particular lines he’d return to blatantly staring at Tsukishima, like it was a private show and no one else was around them. What was he trying to accomplish? At first Tsukishima thought it was a fluke, but as time went by, there was no mistake – Terushima had zeroed in on Tsukishima. And Tsukishima couldn’t tear his eyes away either, no matter how much he was sweating from the embarrassment. 

_„Got everyone watching us, so baby let’s keep it secret,_

_A little bit scandalous, but baby don’t let them see it.“_

He didn’t realize until his mouth was completely dry, that his lips were slightly parted the entire time. Terushima’s gaze was so intense and so twisted that Tsukishima could get turned on just from looking at his eyes. Of course, his fingers clenching the microphone and that lopsided smirk didn't help either. This was really, really dangerous for Tsukishima’s heart.

_„Tell me what you came here for,_

_’Cause I can’t I can’t wait no more.“_

When he finished the song, Terushima threw his neck back in that way that drove Tsukishima mad, and when he came up, he flashed his piercing while licking his lips. He looked like the devil himself, a predator that zoomed in on his next victim and would stop at nothing to tear it apart. But the thing was, at this point Tsukishima wanted to be torn apart.

He could feel his limbs burning and his sweat-soaked t-shirt clinging to his chest. His heartbeat still showed no intention of slowing down, even though it had felt unhealthy for who knows how long. This was just pure torture. His mind was fogged up by pictures of Terushima on the stage, the sound of his voice, the fantasies that all blended into one.

He was going insane.

Terushima thanked everyone for an awesome night once again and told them to ’go get a lot of sleep’, which reminded Tsukishima he was supposed to be annoyed by this guy.

„Did you _see_ that?!“ a girl squealed as she headed for the exit „How is he so hot and cute at the same time?“ That was only one of the many comments on Terushima that Tsukishima had to endure hearing, and it made him nauseous. Whenever Terushima wasn’t looking at him, he was looking above the crowd. It isn’t an accident if it keeps reoccurring. Why was he jealous?

He was still dizzy from everything that he’d just played out in front of his eyes, still unable to string a proper thought, but he was comforted by the proof that Yamaguchi wasn’t holding up any better. Their experiences might’ve been critically different, but their level of functionality was about the same. Still, Tsukishima was supposed to be the same one.

He released a breath he didn’t even remember holding in and grabbed Yamaguchi to lead him to the door. He was in desperate need of some fresh air to clear his head, and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. Sleep, that’s what he needed. Or a nice, memory loss-inducing coma.

„Yamaguchi, are you okay?“ he finally asked his friend, who was quaking from head to toe outside the club. Yamaguchi tried to say something, only to close his mouth again in the end. It was just a concert, for god’s sake, why did they let that shake them up so much? Well, it was over now. Curtain down, light’s out, only an unforgettable memory left.

A familiar voice called from behind them. “Yamaguchi, is that you? And Tsukishima?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stepped out of my comfort zone and tried writing something *mature* for the first time! it's still pretty tame, I don't think I'll ever write anything explicit, so sorry if that's a disappointment :( I did a lot of research because I think it was necessary to spice it up when it comes to these two, but it still feels a little unnatural to me, so I'm very much open to constructive criticism!

Their upperclassmen from high school, Tanaka and Nishinoya, both waved at them with matching wide smiles. Their faces were still red from the performance and they were visibly tired, but they’d never seen them happier.

“What are you guys doing here?” Tanaka asked while ruffling Yamaguchi’s hair lovingly “Came to see your super cool senpais?” Yamaguchi only chuckled politely, unable to escape Tanaka’s headlock.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but Yamaguchi here has a crush on your singer” Tsukishima deadpanned. He had to get back into character in front of people he knew, and teasing Yamaguchi always seemed to do the trick.

„Yamaguchi and Yacchan?!“ Nishinoya gasped „That would be too adorable for this world!“

Yamaguchi’s face looked like it was about to explode and you could see cogs working behind his forehead, trying to come up with an appropriate response, but to no avail. „Please don't tell her!" he said in the end, with a too deep bow.

„Hey, why don’t you guys come with us to Saeko’s bar? We always go there after practice, we’re just waiting for the divas to change“ Tanaka invited them, and Nishinoya nodded furiously. Yamaguchi obviously wanted to accept, but he couldn’t get the sound to come out of his strained throat, while Tsukishima would rather die than spend more (close-up) time with Terushima Yuuji.

He was faced with a massive inner conflict – this entire night was just him doing a favor for Yamaguchi, and he couldn’t stop now when they hadn’t even exchanged numbers. Knowing Yamaguchi, he’d just drag him to every single one of their gigs and never actually talk to her, so this was really his last chance. But on the other hand, it was too dangerous for him to be in the same room as Terushima. He just wanted to go home.

„Y’know what, I’m not taking no for an answer!“ Tanaka decided in his place „Saeko’s gonna freak out when she sees how much you’ve changed!“ Tsukishima opened his mouth to protest, but they just fell closed again.

„Yahoo ~ We going?“ Terushima’s annoying face poked out of the backdoor of the club. Yachi was standing right behind him, looking a lot less cheerful, but still with an apologetic smile.

Terushima still wore those impossibly tight black jeans, but at least he replaced the revealing shirt with a big black hoodie, which could help Tsukishima keep his eyes off him. Yachi wore an almost identical outfit, except her jeans weren’t ripped nor clinging inappropriately to her legs. That downgrade from their stage outfits still wasn’t enough to let Yamaguchi catch his breath.

„Took you long enough, bastard!“ Nishinoya growled at him „Let’s hurry up before they close.“

„Hey, aren’t you the guys we talked to on the street this Monday? You really came!“ Yachi exclaimed once she acknowledged the two strangers standing next to Tanaka and Nishinoya.

„A-Ah, yeah, you were amazing!“ Yamaguchi stumbled over his words, but Yachi’s eyes started sparkling at the compliment.

 „Oh, you guys know the pretty blond?“ Terushima’s jaw dropped slightly, and there wasn't a hint of malice in his voice, just genuine surprise.

„Who, Tsukki?“ Tanaka furrowed his eyebrows „Well, not sure about the pretty part, but yeah, he’s our high school kouhai!“

„Tsukki, huh?“ Terushima licked his lips as he sized him up. Tsukishima felt like prey once again, only this time his body was even more exposed to Terushima’s eyes. He didn’t even attempt to be subtle about gliding his gaze up and down Tsukishima’s legs multiple times, until it finally settled right on his eyes.

The bar held by Tanaka's older sister was apparently only a ten-minute walk away from the club they'd just played in, and during those ten minutes the band members have mostly argued among themselves, with Yachi giggling shyly. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi purposefully walked behind them and Tsukishima could almost hear Yamaguchi’s increasingly unhealthy heartbeat.

Tanaka opened the doors of the bar wide like he owned the place and shouted at his sister, who was mixing a cocktail behind the bar. The place wasn’t too full, but the patrons that were there were obviously used to the Tanakas’ antics.

„Holy shit, is that the little Tsukishima and Yamaguchi-kun?“ Saeko greeted them cheerfully „Go to the last private room down the hall!“ The band lead the way and that particular room was probably their usual place. They sat at the six-person table, but to Tsukishima's horror, he was placed between Terushima and Yachi. Tanaka and Nishinoya pushed him there to make sure Yamaguchi and Yachi could stare into each other’s eyes like in some rom-com.

Terushima, however, seemed a little too pleased about the seating arrangement. He tried to ignore Terushima’s thigh pressing against his and the smirks he sent him when everyone else was too engrossed in a conversation. Without even ordering, Saeko came in a couple minutes later with another employee, carrying five large beers and a lemonade for Yachi.

Tsukishima hadn’t planned on drinking (nor did he ever drink), but that might be just what he needed. Tanaka called them in for a cheer and Tsukishima didn’t miss the way Yamaguchi’s hand was trembling around his glass, because he’d never drank either, but he didn’t want to look like that wasn't a normal occurrence for him.

After an enthusiastic ’cheers!’ yelled out mostly by Tanaka, Terushima and Nishinoya, the three band members took big gulps of beer, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi settled on smaller, experimental ones. Tsukishima found out that he didn’t necessarily dislike the taste of beer, but it wasn’t the most pleasant either.

„Um, so, how did you all meet?“ Yamaguchi asked quietly.

„Well, Yuu and I go to the same college as this trash right here“ Tanaka began, pointing at Terushima „And as you know, Yachi-chan’s his cousin, so she came to the campus a few times, but she’s actually your age.“

Tsukishima kicked Yamaguchi’s shin under the table and that was his sign. „Yachi-san!“ he squeaked „You have a really great voice! And I love that song you played at the end!“ It sounded like something he’d been practicing in his head since they entered the bar, but luckily Yachi’s cheeks were just as flushed as his own.

„Ooh, I see what’s going on here!“ Terushima leaned across the table „You’re trying to flirt with my little cousin!“ Yamaguchi looked like he was about to cry, but Yachi just pushed Terushima’s arm off her shoulders.

„I’m sorry, he does that every time I talk to a guy“ Yachi apologized to Yamaguchi, the redness not leaving her face „He’s just jealous that no boys ever want to talk to him.“

Tsukishima’s pulse spiked at the word _boys_ as opposed to girls, which is what he was expecting Yachi to say. Unfortunately, Terushima was just waiting for his reaction, and he nuzzled his thigh further into Tsukishima’s as soon as he registered that change on his face. Tsukishima carefully moved his leg away, but there was not enough space to escape Terushima completely.

„It’s not nice to talk about your big bro like that!“ Terushima scolded her and showed his tongue. Yachi’s more relaxed, sassy side came out when she talked to her cousin, and it was a refreshing surprise for Tsukishima, who only saw her as painfully shy and afraid of her own shadow.

„How ’bout you, Tsukishima, did you manage to find a girl desperate enough to tolerate you?“ Tanaka teased him. Yamaguchi and Nishinoya giggled too, but Tsukishima only thanked God that they were all too straight to realize what's going on right in front of them.

„Yeah, _Tsukki_ , do you have a... girlfriend?“ Terushima tilted his head to get a better look at him. He read him like an open book, and that was the most frightening thing about him. He must’ve noticed by now that Tsukishima was attracted to him, that he _wanted_ him, but he was only waiting for the right time to strike.

„I don’t have time to waste on things like that“ Tsukishima answered firmly and took a longer sip of his beer. The cold sensation against his throat was pleasant, and he realized the beer would be his only ally in tonight’s battle. Terushima followed his lead and drank some of his own, but his eyes didn’t leave Tsukishima’s face for a second.

„Aw, such a shame“ he commented, and then did the one thing Tsukishima was afraid he’d do – dropped his hand down to Tsukishima’s leg. For the longest time he didn’t move it, just casually let it rest there like he didn’t even notice it. But then, when all eyes were on Tanaka in the middle of a story, he rubbed a few experimental circles there.

“Terushima-san…” Yamaguchi tried to start a conversation again when he noticed the strange air between him and Tsukishima “How does that piercing feel? It looks really painful…”

Terushima’s smile turned even more wicked, like that was precisely the question he was waiting to be asked. His teammates looked mortified, because they knew what always came after anyone who asked Terushima about his piercing, and they did not wish that upon innocent little Yamaguchi.

“Well, Yamaguchi-kun” he started “Usually I’d ask if you want to see for yourself, but I think you already have your sights set on someone else.” Yamaguchi vowed not to ask any more questions that night.

“And you, Glasses?” Terushima, of course, had to turn the question to Tsukishima “You said you don’t have a girlfriend, so it’s okay if you wanna feel my… piercing.”

His verbal attempts to ‘flirt’ (was that what he was doing?) were pathetic, and the confident delivery only made it more laughable, so Tsukishima was even more frustrated with himself for still finding Terushima attractive. The only thing he could do was not grant him a response.

“I feel you, Tsukishima, Noya and I hated his guts too when we met him” Tanaka sympathized “But then Yachi-chan did her eyelash magic on us and got us to band up with him, and he’s… sometimes tolerable.”

“You guys were just jealous of my special bond with Kiyoko-san!” Terushima stuck his tongue out at Tanaka.

“Your _special bond_ was that she rejected you every day for an entire semester before you gave up!” Nishinoya jumped in to protect his friend. Even Yachi, who was mostly quiet, had to laugh at that. Tsukishima was the most pleased with it.

“My my, and you still have the guts to act so cocky after that?” Tsukishima sneered. Terushima looked like he seriously hated not being in control, and Tsukishima was going to take full advantage of that.

“I still can’t get these guys to get along” Yachi sighed “It’s really troublesome for the band.” Although her eyes were fixated on the table, her words were clearly pointed at Yamaguchi.

“Tell me about it” Yamaguchi smiled, as if he’d relaxed a little “I’m the captain of our school’s volleyball team, and I can’t get Tsukki here to stop insulting our teammates. He makes the younger guys cry.” Yachi giggled a little, like she was relieved to be understood.

“Is that so?” Terushima immediately jumped into their conversation “Looks like Tsukki needs to be thought a lesson in manners.” He gave Tsukishima’s skinny thigh a _rough_ squeeze, not breaking eye contact.

He’d already gotten used to Terushima’s strategy. This time, he was ready to fight back. “And you need a lesson in flirting, since Kiyoko-san obviously failed you in that class.”

Tanaka had never looked prouder. “Wreck him, Tsukishima! That’s my kouhai!” he congratulated while ruffling his hair.

“You’re not doing yourself a favor here, Glasses” Terushima threatened and put his hand higher up Tsukishima’s thigh. He wasn’t smiling anymore, and the sudden depth of his voice was enough to make Tsukishima’s blood freeze.

His fingers were placed precisely in the middle of Tsukishima’s thigh, halfway between his knee and his crotch, and they walked around lazily like they were stroking a cat. Even with the jeans between their skins, Tsukishima knew he had to make this stop before he goes any further, but he didn’t know how. Physically moving his hand would mean having to touch it with his own, and he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

„ _Stop that_ “ he hissed into Terushima’s ear, but the older boy looked like that was just the reaction he was hoping for.

„Stop what?“ he replied innocently, but his fingers only slid higher up the inside of Tsukishima’s thigh. Tsukishima's whole body shuddered involuntarily when the intruding hand stopped _right_ below his crotch.

„Tsukki, are you okay?“ Yamaguchi asked worriedly when he finally noticed the paleness of his friend’s face. No one could possibly see the placement of Terushima’s hand, and he didn’t want them to, so he just brushed the question off and Yamaguchi let him be even though he clearly didn’t believe him.

„ _Good boy_ “ Terushima purred into his ear and, as a reward, finally grabbed Tsukishima’s half-hard cock. Tsukishima jumped out of his seat immediately, painfully hitting his knee against the table in the process. All eyes were on him.

„Bathroom“ he grunted unceremoniously and ran towards the door of the private room.

„Is he okay?“ Yachi turned to ask Tanaka and Nishinoya, who couldn’t do anything but shrug confusedly.

„I think Tsukishima-kun just isn’t used to alcohol“ Terushima smiled innocently „I’m gonna go check up on him.“

Tsukishima was furiously splashing his face with handfuls of ice cold water, but it didn’t help extinguish the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He turned the tap off and held onto the sink as he stared at his panicked face in the mirror. He had to get a hold of himself. He couldn’t let that sadistic asshole use him as he pleases. But then he heard a doorknob twisting and the bathroom door creaked.

„Need any help?“ Terushima kindly offered. Tsukishima felt like he was about to puke, and it wasn’t from the beer.

„What do you want, Terushima? Stay the fuck away from me“ he spat out, but Terushima only stepped closer to him. Their faces were already centimeters apart when Tsukishima remembered to move back, so he stumbled ungraciously trying to do that. It was too late.

In one forceful movement, Terushima pushed him against the wall and shoved his thigh between his legs. Tsukishima couldn’t stop his mouth from letting out a gasp at the friction that Terushima’s jeans made against his own. The mix of pain and pleasure made it impossible for him to push Terushima away, and being aware of that, the corner of Terushima’s mouth twisted again.

„I don’t think you want that, Tsukki“ Terushima started whispering into his ear „I think you want me to get closer. To touch you... To make you feel good. Am I right?“

Terushima didn’t kiss him on the lips. Instead, he went straight for Tsukishima’s long, pale neck, and he didn’t start off gently either. He had to stop himself from biting, because their friends were waiting for them outside, so he settled on long, lazy licks along the nape of Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima was still trembling under him, they were so close he could feel his hammering heartbeat and his dick growing harder by the second. Fully aware of that, he took his sweet time with Tsukishima’s neck, enjoying the way his slim body was vibrating against his.

„Terushima...“ the younger boy tried to form a sentence, but he couldn’t.

„Now that’s a mouthful to moan, isn’t it?“ Terushima smirked as he pulled away from Tsukishima completely, only leaving his thigh under his bulge „Say my name.“

„Why are you doing this?“ Tsukishima asked instead.

„Because I enjoy torturing pretty boys like you“ Terushima answered honestly „Ever since I first saw you looking so high and mighty, so untouchable, I’ve been fantasizing about what you’d look like crumbling under my control.“

„So what are you waiting for?“ Tsukishima forced a feisty smirk of his own „Show me how you can make me crumble.“

The flame in Terushima’s eyes only intensified at the challenge, like he was waiting for Tsukishima to fight back. Still, he wasn’t going to let Tsukishima set the pace. His fingers danced around Tsukishima’s prominent hipbones and the only thing on the zipper of his pants were his eyes.

„Hmmm, so sensitive ~“ Terushima hummed mockingly „I wonder what I should do with you...“

„Whatever you do, just do it quickly“ Tsukishima panted as his hips bucked into Terushima’s thigh on their own accord „They’ll start – _hnng_ – suspecting“

„I think I want to make you come without taking your boxers off“ Terushima announced „To see the slutty faces you make... hear every desperate little sound...“ Terushima still put all his strength into maintaining the cocky act, but he too was breathing heavily as he tried to rub against Tsukishima without him noticing.

„I think I’m not the only one desperate here“ Tsukishima arched his eyebrows teasingly. He wasn’t just going to give up and give Terushima what he wants without putting up a fight. He purposefully rolled his hips, making them both feel electricity in their loins, but the element of surprise elicited a sharp exhale from Terushima.

„You little brat“ Terushima tried to say, but every other syllable was cut off by his inability to breathe properly. Since verbal provocation was not an option anymore, he moved the hand that was previously keeping Tsukishima pinned against the wall and instead wrapped it lightly around his throat.

„Look who’s crumbling now“ Tsukishima lips twisted into something sinister and slammed his pelvis against Terushima’s again, even more violently than before. He looked completely unaffected by Terushima’s attempt to choke him, even though he could feel his heat eating his entire face. He made it his top priority not to show Terushima that he put on this battle for dominance only to lose it.

„I'm saving strength for when I get you in my bed" Terushima retorted and fiddled with Tsukishima’s zipper. He began unzipping it, only to stop halfway, all while humping the side of his leg.

„You wanna play dirty, you egomaniac?“ Tsukishima asked and repositioned his hands again so that now they were both holding Terushima’s hips in place. He stayed silent and motionless for a moment, which confused and irritated Terushima to the point of wanting to punch him.

„Then you can play with yourself ~“ Tsukishima hummed cheerfully and gave him one last thrust (the hardest one yet), before stepping away from Terushima. „I guess I win this time.“

Tsukishima somehow gathered the strength to go out of the bathroom, leaving Terushima with a stupid, blissed-out grin on his face and his chest heaving. He was totally whipped.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated in my Kurotsuki fic, I will be taking a break from writing until about July. That means this fic will be on hiatus too, but I will definitely do my best to finish it! Until then, thank you for giving me a lot more love than I expected for such a rare ship <3


End file.
